the darkness
by nintendocookies
Summary: lilly can see all of the evil deaths that happened in her home town but what happens when they start becoming out of hand and the only person who can save you is a nonbeliever oliver rated M 4 crusing sexual sences later on




I'm Lilly, Lilly Truscott. Best friends to Oliver, Oliver Oken. And my newest friend Miley, Miley Stewart. I live in a little town called wayside. Not most people know this but the past in this town is cruel. The only reason I know is because I see the past.

**-play theme song-**

Chapter 1 the uninvited

I'm in my 2nd year of high school and doing my ton of homework my teacher is so horrible.

~~flashback~~

Teacher: DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME

Lisa: I did not mean to I take back everything I said

Teacher: It's to late now *points to the machine*

Lisa: but I swear I didn't do it on propose…

Teacher: *slams ruler on Lisa's desk* go now or I'll have your whole head chopped off!

Lisa: *gulps and walks over to the device* AHHHH *chops off four of her fingers*

Teacher: *looks at everyone else in the class* DID WE ALL LEARN A LESSON HERE!?!

Class: YES

Lisa: *loss too much blood and fell on the floor dead*

A girl showed up

~~flashback~~

I forgot to tell you about that. Whenever I think my life is bad my "6th sense" would kick in and show me what happened to someone else so I can see what that one went through. I'm already up to 248 flashbacks in my lifetime that I remember. I write them all down in my flashback journal. From slow and painful deaths to quick and painless murders. When I first learned how to use the computer I looked up all of these happenings -well at least most of them- And they all happened here, in wayside the most boring place in California. And in each death this girl showed up, always standing over the body once they were dead. The girl was about 15 with blond hair. She was always wearing black skinny pants, black converse, and a black hoodie which she always had over her head. Her hair was parted so it was hanging on her shoulders and over the front side of her body, like how I always put my hair. When you think about it I'm 15 with blond hair. What if it's me?! NAH, it couldn't be I'm not always going to be 15.

"knock knock can I come in" Oliver said as he walked into the room without me answering his question!

"did I say you can come in" I said sarcastically pointing at the door.

He looked at the door and then back at me. Then quickly said "yep you did right now so let's move on, watch ya doin'?" He asked as he sat down beside me and looked at my home work and my flashback journal. Then as a comeback he says "oh I see the psychopath still believes that she has a sixth sense."

I change the subject as fast as I could while I put my flashback journal under my pillow "Who let you into my house?!"

At the speed of lighting he made up another comeback " I have the keys no duh!" He said while waving his house key for my house in my face.

Man he is so good at those stupid little comebacks. I narrowed my eyes and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Real mature" I said to him sarcastically while nodding my head. Yes I got him there!

He looked at me because he might have been thinking of a comeback but how am I supposed to know that head is like a balloon or air head! Then he came up to me and whispered in my ear "There coming…" he brought his face back away from my ear and titled his head still with a huge smile played across it.

I started moving away from him as my reaction and he only seemed to come after me so I started to freak out and I blurted out "OLIVER YOUR POSSESED SNAP OUT OF IT YOU HEAR ME!!!!"

Then all I heard out of Oliver's mouth was that goofy laugh he dose when it's his fault that I'm freaked! He quickly said as he caught his breath "I got you, and you know it!!!" and he kept on laughing.

I throw a small hard covered book at him and it hit him in the face "whoops I thought you were still possessed but, I guess I was wrong you just have the IDOT DIEASE!!!!!"

He opened up the book and read aloud while I saw my dairy wasn't under my other pillow he started saying "Dear dairy today is may 15th 2009" he paused then said "that's today's date hmm let's see what Lilly wrote today!" I ran up to him and tried to get it from him but he stood up and read aloud again -cruse my small size- "I got a lot of homework today but I can't complain or something I have mentioned in other enterys will happen. Well I couldn't stop thinking of a certain someone that I have also mentioned in other enterys too. And that boy is O-"

I cut him off by tackling him. The book flew out of his hands and I picked it up. While crawled backwards I didn't notice that I had gone over Oliver and we were staring face to face. I blushed and got up while saying "awkward, wellllll you were uninvited so at least leave my room so I can get dressed to go to the skate park and you better knock before you come in even if my house is exploding!"


End file.
